jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Duke Thomas
Duke Thomas (codename Lark) is a crimefighter of Gotham. Born into a normal life, Duke's world would change when both of his parents were killed by the Joker. He bounced around foster systems & joined the Street Demonz, taking on the name Signal. Following their disbandment, he would be offered a place into the Bat Family & later joined the Titans as well. Background '1997 - 2013' Duke grew up living a relatively normal life. He was involved in sports & he wasn't the brightest student but he was getting mostly B's in class. Duke was one of the few normal people in Gotham until one night in 2011. The Joker returned to Gotham after deciding to finally put an end to Batman. But his plan wasn't to go after the Bat directly. Joker kidnapped Duke & his parents to create them into his own Joker family. While Batman was able to rescue Duke, he couldn't save Duke's parents before they succumbed to Joker's laughing gas. Batman shielded Duke from watching his parents dying as they had gone mad. After his parents' death, Duke was put into Gotham's foster system & began bouncing between houses. Duke had developed a habit of being a difficult teenager & started to work up a juvenile record for himself. After getting removed from his last foster home, Duke decided to run away instead of trying with a new family. He became an ally of various group for the following months before eventually joining the Street Demonz, a group of teen vigilantes & taking on the name Signal as he became the regular lookout. '2013 - 2014' The team didn't work out that much for Duke though he would become close to two members; Troy & Isabella. Duke & Troy usually stuck together & were mostly paired off when going on missions. Troy soon grew tired of listening to their leader, BlackDomino & always doing what he said. BlackDomino eventually got word of this & Troy paid the ultimate price. This event, following the arrest of one of their members for the killing of a police officer, eventually led to Duke among other members leaving the Street Demonz. To make up for his past deeds, Duke began doing his best to help people by fighting off muggers & other small time criminals he came across. It wasn't too long before he caught Batman's eye & upon recognizing the kid from the night of his parents' death, he offered the position as his new protege. Duke accepted the position as long as he didn't become another Robin. '2014 - Present' Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Unique Physiology ** Photokinetic Vision ** Retrocognition: Due to his ability to process light, he can see what happen shortly before due to the "ghosts" of the light. ** Precognition: He's also able to see a little into future as he can see where the light will be. * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * While it has not been proven yet, Duke may be immortal. * Duke despises the Joker as he is the reasons for his parents' insanity & ultimate death. * He thinks Cassandra Sandsmark is cute. * Duke found out he had a meta-gene after his blood was tested upon joining the Bat Family. He decided to let his powers appear in time so no one knows if the powers he has exhibited is all he has or if there is more to come. * He constantly feels that he'll never fit in with the Bat Family. * Lark has a power ranking of 119, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * The Street Demonz take the place of the We Are Robin movement. * His birthday is a nod to his first comic appearance Batman ''Vol 2 #21' '''(August, 2013). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Bat Family Category:Titans Category:Street Demonz Category:Threat Level 3